The Ultimate Animorphs Music Video
by Gretl517
Summary: OK, so maybe it's not the ULTIMATE Animorphs music video, but I tried my best. LOL. A collection of songs put together!


Ultimate Animorphs Music Video

Well, okay, maybe not Ultimate, but you get the picture. This includes a bunch of pieces of different songs. At the end of the fic is a list of the songs and their performers. Enjoy!

He's everything you want (flash to Ronnie and Cassie holding hands)

He's everything you need (the camera backs up and you see a fly on the wall, who is Jake in morph)

He's everything in sight of you that you wish you could be (Cassie looking up admiringly at Ronnie)

He says all the right things at exactly the right time (Ronnie gets down on his knees and proposes)

But he means nothing to you and you don't know why (Cassie gets a faraway look in her eyes, presumably thinking about Jake, and starts to cry, knowing she won't see him ever again. Even knowing this, she shakes her head no and runs out of the restaurant they are dining in.)

I did it (The lavender Yeerk box in the courtroom is shown)

Do you think I've gone too far? (Visser One crawls out of Alloran's ear)

I did it (The judges pronounce Visser One guilty on 22 charges)

Guilty as charged (Visser One's lawyers look resigned)

I did it (A Yeerk Pool flashes across the screen)

Was me right or wrong (Visser One eats Elfangor)

I did it (Mr. Visser in the restaurant with Jake's family)

Yeeeeaaaah (The lavender box comes on the screen again)

It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror (Tobias morphs human and looks at a mirror in a room someplace, it is not clear where he is exactly)

I guess that I was blind (Tobias glares at Jake)

Now my reflection's getting clearer (Tobias has a look of forgiveness on his face when he looks at Jake just before The Rachel crashes)

Now that you're gone things will never be the same again (Rachel gets struck and killed immediately by the polar bear)

There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day (Tobias cries over Rachel once more)

You're such a part of me (a picture of Tobias and Rachel, smiling for the camera)

But I just pulled away (Tobias flies from Rachel's memorial service with her ashes in the urn)

I never will forget that look upon your face (Rachel says, "I love you" to Tobias on the viewscreen just before she dies)

How you turned away and left without a trace (Tobias, in human morph, scatters Rachel's ashes across his meadow)

But I understand that you did what you had to do (Tobias finally, just before The Rachel crashes into The One's ship, has a look of understanding on his face, which then changes to excitement at knowing soon he will see Rachel again)

And I thank you (Tobias cries over Rachel's death)

It makes me ill (Jake meets Ronnie)

to see you give (they shake hands)

love and attention (Cassie and Ronnie kiss)

at his will (Ronnie takes Cassie's arm and leads her away)

and you can't imagine how it makes me feel (Jake looks a bit sick and a bit sad)

to see you with him (Marco comes up and pats Jake's back, trying to comfort him)

Once upon a time I was falling in love (Jake, controlled by the Yeerk, tells Cassie about always knowing she was special)

Now I'm only falling apart (Cassie cries when she realizes that she will never see Jake again)

Nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart (Ronnie takes her in his arms but she pulls back a slight bit. He looks hurt and lets her go, and she runs away sobbing.)

Now this hot girl (Rachel in Cassie's barn, hands on hips)

She's not your average girl (a bear savagely fighting in the Yeerk pool under the mall)

She's a morphorotic dream from a magazine (a Vogue magazine with Rachel on the cover)

and she's so fine (Marco gazes at Rachel, a dreamy look on his face)

designed to blow your mind (Rachel slaps him)

She's a dominatrix supermodel beauty queen (Rachel browses through the racks at the Gap, acting casual after a Yeerk pool attack)

I never had a dream come true

Till the day that I found you (a young Tobias crouches behind a chair while his drunk uncle throws things around)

Even though I pretend that I've moved on (Jake forces a smile as he meets Ronnie)

You'll always be my baby (a picture of all six Animorphs in a silver picture frame on a desk is shown)

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day (Cassie looks regretful as she is led away by Ronnie)

And I know no matter where life takes me to (Cassie sits at her desk, busily writing)

I know that a part of me will always be with you yeah (Cassie's gaze falls upon the photo and she looks mournful)

I'll keep waiting

till that day when

you'll come back

come home to me (Tobias flies around in the air, feeling lonely)

life's too short to live without you (Tobias cries)

where you are is where I wanna be (Tobias looks happy when the Blade ship and The Rachel are about to crash)

And take me where you are (Tobias contemplates suicide)

Where you and I will breathe together

Once again (he thinks dreamily of being with Rachel again)

And we'll be dancing in the moonlight just like we used to do (Rachel and Tobias dance in moonlight)

and you'll be smiling back at me (Rachel smiles adoringly at Tobias)

Only then will I be free (Rachel and Tobias soar in the sky, riding the thermals)

When I can be where you are

And I can see your face 

Your kiss I still can taste

Memories just raised (Rachel's death is replayed again and again)

Oh I see your star shining down on me (Tobias looks at the night sky in human morph)

And I'd do anything if I could just

Be right there where you are . . . (A single tear rolls down his cheek as he looks at the sky)

Spend all your time waiting

For that second chance

For the break that'll make it okay (Jake tries to apologize to Tobias for sending Rachel on the Blade ship with Tom)

There's always some reason

To feel not good enough (Jake laughs at his students, because they call him Professor, while looking regretful that he never even finished high school)

And it's hard at the end of the day (Jake cries in private, in his old bedroom at home)

I need some distraction

Oh beautiful release (Marco and Cassie knock him out, in order to try out the "morph therapy" theory on Jake and heal his depression)

As memories seep from my veins (the same photograph of the six Animorphs comes across the screen, this time in a cherry wood frame on a shelf)

I will remember you

Will you remember me? (Rachel says she loves Tobias before being killed)

Don't let your life

Pass you by (Cassie tells Tobias that Rachel wouldn't want him to become a recluse)

Weep not for memories (a ghost of Rachel looks on as Tobias cries, looking disgusted and heartbroken and regretful and hurting, all at once)

Dreams last so long (Jake asks Cassie to marry him when the war is over)

Even after you're gone (Tobias and Rachel sit together, seemingly wondering what the future will bring)

I know that you loved me (Rachel says she loves Tobias before she is killed, AGAIN)

And soon we'll see (each other again cuz)

You were meant for me

And I was meant for you (Rachel and Tobias kiss on one side of the screen, and on the other side of the split screen, Jake and Cassie kiss)

We were strangers, starting out on a journey (the five human Animorphs walk into the construction site)

Never dreaming what we'd have to go through (they look bewildered and frightened as the ship crashes)

Now here we are (the five meet Ax for the first time)

and I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you (The Beginning's book cover and inside cover come onto the screen, one after the other)

Wake up (the camera zooms in on Tobias's heartbroken face, the moment after Rachel is struck down dead by the polar bear, and goes closer and closer until it goes black)

And tell me it's all right (different dreams flash, seemingly in Tobias's mind--first Rachel suddenly sitting up and morphing back to bear, defeating the rest of the Yeerks)

Wake up (new scenario: Rachel stirs, sits up and looks around)

Cuz I just wanna hold you tight (Tobias somehow appears next to her and hugs her)

Wake up and tell me it's all right (it fades to black again, then Tobias's heartbroken face appears again)

Forsaken left here

In my barren desolate (Rachel longs for her mother to hold her as she dies)

My soul is evaporating (the polar bear strikes her)

Won't you saturate me

Won't you saturate me (Rachel pleads in her head to live)

Rain down on me with life (Rachel asks if she made a difference)

My soul is evaporating

Won't you saturate me

Won't you saturate me (Rachel outwardly says "okay", but inside, you can tell that she still longs so badly to live)

Storm around me bring tide (Rachel says "I love you" to the screen as she dies, again)

Been lonely since the day (like before-and-after pictures, Tobias and Rachel fly together, then Tobias flies alone)

The day you went away (Rachel tries to smile, for Tobias, before she dies)

So sad but true (Rachel dies for the millionth time)

For me there's only you (In the mall, Rachel gets lots of stares and catcalls, but she only has eyes for Tobias, and leans over to kiss him on the cheek shyly)

Been crying since the day

The day you went away (Tobias stands, crying, on the ship)

Songs and their performers:

1. Vertical Horizon, "Everything You Want"

2. Dave Matthews Band, "I Did It"

3. Michelle Branch, "Here With Me"

4. NSync, "It Makes Me Ill"

5. Umm I'm not sure who sings this, and I'm not sure of the title, but please don't sue me . . . I think it might be called "Total Eclipse of the Heart" and it's from the '80s, as far as I know

6. O-Town, "Liquid Dreams"

7. S Club 7, "Never Had a Dream Come True"

8. S Club 7, "I'll Keep Waiting"

9. Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey, "Where You Are"

10. Sarah McLaughlin, "Angel"

11. Sarah McLaughlin, "I Will Remember You"

12. Jewel, "You Were Meant for Me"

13. Disney Anastasia Soundtrack, I'm not sure of the artist, "At the Beginning"

14. Hanson, "Wake Up"

15. Mandy Moore, "Saturate Me"

16. M2M, "The Day You Went Away"

A Note: Yes, I know that it got repetitive, and I'm sorry . . . I just thought that parts of these songs fit, and I couldn't do a whole music video for each because it would have taken too much time and the rest of the song didn't fit. I hope it didn't get boring. But if it did, tell me and I'll try to do better next time! (I already know what my next song will be.) Review, good or bad!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
